In a video playing facilities like movie theaters, only a video is provided for theater customers in conventional practices, but recently, a variety of effects are provided for them, while the video is being played at a theater.
Generally, a theater, at which a general video is played, is called a 2D theater, and a theater, at which a specially photographed video is played to make theater customers feel reality when they see the video, is called a 3D theater. Further, a theater, at which the theater customers's smell and touch are stimulated together their sight and hearing to make them feel their five senses, is called a 4D theater.
In the 4D theater, a motion base is disposed on the underside of a chair to move the chair, and moreover, special effect mechanisms for providing a variety of effects for theater customers are mounted on the chair and the inner walls or ceiling of the theater.
While the theater customers are seeing the video at their chair, in this case, they directly feel the motions synchronized with the video and various effects like water, wind, smoke, light, heat and so on, thereby allowing them to have lots of fun and enhancing their sense of involvement in the video.
In the video playing facilities, further, chairs are moved up and down, left and right, and back and forth, by actuators, thereby making the theater customers to feel as if they really move. The motions of the actuators are controlled by a motion control device.
So as to control the motions of the actuators, the motion control device previously stores the motion codes corresponding to time codes before the video is played and controls the motions of the actuators according to the previously stored motion codes if the video is played.
In the conventional practices, however, the motion control device has to store the motion codes in advance so as to drive the actuators, so that disadvantageously, the motion codes should be made separately before the video is played.